Saving The Future
by madcloisfan
Summary: Lois goes to the future. Then realises she's in love with Clark
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Saving the future**

**Author: madcloisfan**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Category: Romance**

**Relationship: Clois**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: This is my take on what happens when Lois goes to the future. Then realizes she's in love with Clark.**

This is my first fic so don't be hard on me please. Also this was written before Season 9's comic con.

Lois is kissing this man when she pulls away for air she realizes its Clark before she can say anything he says to her _I love you_ then she wakes up. What was that all about she says to herself unawares that she was being watched?

Garth and Rokk are sitting down waiting on news about Lois

"What should we tell her when she wakes up"? Garth says to Rokk.

"I don't know but will think of something".

"Well it better be good or she'll punch holes through it till she gets the truth out of you".

"I know she will Garth".

A couple of minutes later Imra walks in and says "Lois is awake".

On their way Rokk is thinking what should they say to Lois. When they walk in Lois asks "who they are you, where am I and what the hell is going on". They all look at each other wondering what to say.

"Well Lois to answer your first question I'm Rokk this is Garth and Imra. To answer your second you're in the future".

"Yeah right the future very funny mister. So where am I really"?

"We told you the future".

Lois looks at their faces and realizes that they're telling the truth. "You're serious aren't you"?

"Yes we are".

"So how did I get here"?

Rokk thinks for a minute then answers.

"The ring you're wearing allowed you to travel through time".

"Ok. Wait a minute Clark had this ring".

"I know we gave him it but we won't tell you why we'll let him tell you we you get back. Ok".

"Fine". Clark will never tell me she thinks to herself. "So how do I get back to my time"?

"Well just think of the date you want to go to and it will take you there".

"It's that easy".

"Yes it's that easy Lois".

"Well can I go"?

"Not yet when you go back you have to find the red and blue blur".

"Why me"?

"Because he's lost all faith in humanity and through you he'll find it again".

"What do you mean lost faith in humanity"?

"He lost people he cared about and was betrayed by his friends".

"You know it won't be easy to find him but I'll try. So can I go now"?

"No rest a while then you can leave".

Once again she's dreaming she's kissing Clark and this time after he says he loves her she answers _I love you too smallville._ Then she wakes up then Rokk walks in.

"You feeling a lot better now Lois"?

"Yes". Still a little confused about her dreams. "I'm ready to go home now if that's ok".

"It is. You remember how to use the ring".

"Yes. Well goodbye then".

Then Lois disappears back to her own time.

Rokk walks out the room to be met by Imra and Garth.

"Well" they both say to him at the same time.

"She gone back to her own time. Let's hope she can save the future".

Lois reappears in the Kent barn.

This is just great. She says to herself then starts shouting out Clark's name getting no replay. Realizing she has no phone she walks into the house to phone him getting only his answer phone. Then phones Chloe she answers on the second ring.

"Hey cuz it's me".

"Lois is that relay you"? Shocked to hear her cousin's voice.

"No it's the tooth fairy". Speaking sarcastically. "Who did you think it was"?

"Where did you go because I've been looking all over for you"?

Lois thinks for a minute then answers. "It doesn't matter I'm back that's all that matters. By the way where's Clark"?

A few minutes of silence before Lois asks "Well where is he".

"He disappeared right after you went missing and after Jimmy was killed". Chloe try's to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry cuz are you all right, want me to come over".

"No I'm ok".

"You sure".

"Yes".

"I'll see you later then".

"Yeah see you later".

They both hang up. Lois then phones Oliver to get help on finding the red and blue blur. After the third ring he picks up. Before he can even say anything Lois quickly says

"I'm back".

"Lois what are you doing at Clark's"?

"That's a long story but I was wondering if you can help me find the red and blue blur".

"I don't know, I've got an idea where he is but I can't tell you where because I don't want to lose his complete trust in me. A hero's code and all you understand2?

"I do but it's the only way to save the future". Did I just say that last part out loud? Thinking to herself.

"What do you mean save the future"?

Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N **Sorry for not posting sooner i had to send my laptop away to be fixed & that is the only place it is saved on. So you'll get updates at least once a week from now on. Pleas remember to leave a review.

"Eh nothing. Can you pick me up I want to talk in person?" Lois asks Oliver

"I'll send a driver round to pick you up then we'll talk in my office, ok?" Oliver asked.

"That's fine," she said.

They hang up seconds later.

A couple hours later, Lois is sitting in Oliver's office waiting.

"Well what do you want to say to me in person that couldn't be said over the phone?" Oliver asked.

"Nice to see you to Oliver," she answered sarcastically.

"Sorry. What happened to you anyway?"

She sat down and told him everything.

Oliver is stunned. "So that's way you wanted to know where he is. Well, after you phoned I contacted some friends if they see him to let him know I'm asking for him."

Then Oliver's phone rings. "You found him where? Right. Get him to Met Gen. I'll see you there." When he hangs up he turns to Lois. "We found Clark he's on way to the hospital. Want to come with or you got other plans?"

"What happened to him?" she asked trying to hold back the pain in her voice.

"Don't know. All they said was he was badly beaten up. Are you coming or starting your own hunt for the blur?" he asked.

"I'll come along," she said.

When they arrive Oliver phones someone to find out what room Clark's in.

"Do they know about your green & arrow fetish?" Lois asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"The person on the phone of course, who did you think I was talking about?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes. He's part of this team I've put together so talk freely in front of him, ok?" he said.

As soon as they got in the room Lois rushes over to Clark's bedside and grabs his hand.

"Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok. Come on, wake up Smallville and say something. Anything."

_Meanwhile_

"Where's Hamilton?" Oliver asks Bart.

"He's in his office. How much does she know?" Bart asked referring to Lois. He whispered so that she wouldn't hear them talking.

"She only knows that I'm the Green Arrow and you're part of the team. Nothing about Clark so keep your mouth shut," Oliver said.

Oliver walks out so he can speak to Hamilton

"Stretch will be fine," Bart said trying to re-insure Lois.

"So you're part of Oliver's team then?" she asked.

"Sure am," answers Bart.

"So, what do you do then?" she asked.

"Well I run in get whatever info we need and run back out in a flash," he said.

"Run in?" she asked a little confused to his answer.

"Yes I'm a lot faster than the blur," he said with a little smirk on his face. "Before you say anything I don't know how I just am."

"What did you two just race each other?" Lois asks Bart.

"Yeah we raced each other round the world" Bart answered.

"How do you manage the water, and how do you get across the water" Lois asks

"Because of our speed we just run over the top of the water, it takes about 30 minutes for me then he appears a couple of seconds later" Bart answered.

_In Hamilton's office_

"Did Clark say anything when he came in?" Oliver asks Emil.

"No he was pretty much out cold when Bart brought him in." "Why you ask." Emil asks.

"So we can find out how they were able to hurt Clark, and stop them if we can." Oliver answered.

"Well I need to run a few tests on him." "I'll send you all the results to you after I'm done, that might help you narrow it done to you done this." Emil says to Oliver.

"That's fine." "When will you have the results ready?" Oliver asks.

"Some point tomorrow, so there's no need to stay here." Emil answered.

Oliver walks out of Emil's office and goes back to Clark's room.

"I hope you guys behaved while I was gone" Oliver says when he walks into the room.

"Where did you go?" Lois asks

"To see Clark's doctor." Oliver answered.

"Ok. Lois says back to Oliver.

"I think its best we leave now because he'll be along to take him away to perform a few tests." Oliver says to both Lois and Bart. Then turns to Bart and says "Will you do a quick sweep of the area where you found Clark and meet us back at my penthouse later tonight."

"Sure. What will I be looking for?" Bart asks

"Anything that will lead us to who attacked Clark." Oliver answered

"I'll see you later then."Then Bart speeds of out to where he found Clark.

"Come on Lois we'll come back tomorrow for a visit."

"Will I be meeting more of your team or will it just be you and Bart helping Clark." Lois asks.

"I don't know if Bart contacted the rest of the team or not. I was going to ask him that before he left, that's why we call him Impulse."

"Why do you call him that?" Lois asks.

"Because he doesn't think things through he just acts on impulse." Oliver answers while laughing.

_Oliver's Penthouse_

"Well no one's here so that means he didn't call anyone" Lois says

"Well just wait a minute" Oliver says.

Oliver goes over to his desk press a button to reveal his secret compartment walks in and puts a communicating device in his ear.

"Green Arrow to Impulse to you read."

"What you wanting Green." Impulse answers

"Did you contact any other member of the team or was it just me?" Green Arrow asks.

"No just you. Impulse answers. Why you want me to call them?" Impulse asks

"No not yet, we'll just wait till we find who or what were up against before we call them in." "Now get back to work" Green Arrow answers.

"Yes sir." Impulse answers in a mocking tone.

"So who else is part of this team?" Lois asks.

"I will only give you their code names nothing else ok."

"Why don't you just tell me their real names as well, if I have to meet them and if I don't then you know I can keep a secret". Pleading with him.

"Beg all you want it is code names or nothing"

"Code names then" Lois answers a bit upset.

"Now before I start I'll answer any questions you have when I'm done." "The other team members are Cyborg, Black Cannery, Aquaman and Watchtower." The Blur helps out now and again, he's our big guns.

"So what do you call yourselves?"

"We are thinking along the lines of Justice League." "What you think?"

"I think we should add America to the end of it"

Both Lois and Oliver look to see who said that

Please leave a review so i know if you like or hate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N** Sorry it took me so long to update this i just kept forgeting to post it everytime i came on here. I seem to get a lot of views but not a lot of reviews, that has now been fixed everyone can now leave me a review. (Even if you don't have an account here)

* * *

><p>Chloe. Lois they both say to each other shock written all over their faces while Oliver tries to sneak away.<p>

"Oliver where do you think you're going." Lois shouts at him. "She knows who they are." Keeping her voice raised.

"Lois I'm Watchtower." Chloe says trying to calm her cousin down a bit.

"What long have you been doing this for and why didn't you tell me." Now shouting at her cousin

"I told her not to." Oliver answers.

"Who was talking to you?" Lois snapping at Oliver.

"Sorry" Oliver says putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"Well." Lois asks.

"I've been working with them on and off for the past couple of years." Oliver did tell me not to say anything."

"Why did you tell her not to say anything to me?" She asks still angry at him.

"She know before you did." Oliver answered.

"WHAT did you just say?" raising her voice even louder, while walking towards him.

Just then Bart runs in.

"I think I found something" Bart says to everyone.

"Who's the blond Oliver?" Bart asks.

"Lois knows about Chloe and everyone's code name" Oliver answers. "So what did you find? Oliver asks.

"A dog tag with a weird symbol on it I thought we could run by Chloe to see if she could find out what it means." Bart says

"Well let's see it then." Chloe asks.

Bart hands her the dog tag when she notices the symbol she looks like she seen a ghost.

"What is it what's wrong?" Oliver asks.

"The symbol it's Kryptonian it means Zod." Chloe answers

"What is Kryptonian?" Lois asks.

"It's the language the Blur speaks." Oliver answers

"Well I've spoken with him a couple of times and he speaks perfect English to me" Lois says."

"What you've seen him face to face" Chloe asks.

"No, we just talk over the phone." Lois answers

"Can we get back to this Zod guy?" Oliver asks. "Chloe how dangerous is he?

"Remember dark Thursday and Lex broke into the Pentagon he was possessed by Zod." Chloe answered.

"So in other words he is as powerful as the Blur." Oliver asks hoping he is wrong.

"Well they are from the same planet." Chloe tells him.

"So he'll have the same weakness then that's good for us then." Oliver says while walking over to his closet where his arrows are kept and takes out a case.

"What's in the case Oliver?" Lois asks.

"Kryptonite laced arrows."

"Kryptonite?" Lois confused.

"It's radioactive pieces of his home world, but we called it green meteor rock before he told us what it's called." Chloe answers.

"Wait a minute at your wedding Clark looked sick when I was handing him one of them, so tell me this is Clark and the Blur one in the same? Lois asks arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes he is." Oliver answers.

"So you all lied to me." Lois raising her voice once again then asks "Why."

"To protect you." Chloe answers.

"Why would I need protection, I can look after myself." Lois says.

"Everyone who knows his secret usually ends up getting hurt or dies." Chloe says

"Who died?" Lois asks.

"His father." Chloe says. "He's afraid to tell anyone he loves in case they get hurt or die."

"So how come he got shot cause I didn't see any rocks lying around the place." Lois says

"The rocks where liquidized and laced into the money, that's how you didn't see them." Oliver tells her.

"He has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up." Lois says while pacing the room.

"Well that is if you're there when he wakes up otherwise he would run away." Oliver says.

"Why would he not run from me but not you?" Lois asks.

"I shot him with one of these arrows when he wouldn't kill Davis to save everyone in Metropolis." Oliver waits a few seconds then says "If I didn't shoot him Jimmy would still be alive."

"Did Davis kill him?" Lois asks.

"Yes he died in my arms, Davis stabbed him then came after me then Jimmy killed Davis. Chloe says.

"Why where you left alone with him if he's a killer?" Lois asks.

"I used a different kind of kryptonite on Davis that split Davis and Doomsday in two." Chloe tells her then says "Clark was trying to save Davis so he can deal with Doomsday without an unnecessary death on his conscience; he has a no kill rule."

"So there's more than one type of rock." Then asks "So he hasn't killed anyone, because he nearly killed the guy who killed Alicia." Lois asks.

"He killed Titan an escaped prisoner from the phantom zone and Wes, in both causes you where present and they would have killed you if he didn't stop them." Chloe tells her.

"So you're saying that he'll only kill to protect me?" Lois asks.

"We don't know he does have strong feelings for you so maybe if he's a threat to him also." Oliver says.

"Are you trying to tell me he's in love with me?" She asks with a little hope in her voice.

"You need to ask him that." Oliver tells her.

"Did Lana know about Clark?" Lois asks

"She only found out after she locked me in a wine cellar to see if Clark would come and rescue me. She seen him use some of his powers." Chloe tells her. "He never told anyone his secret unless he had to."

"So how did you find out then Chloe?" Lois asks

"Alicia tricked him into saving her when she purposely crashed the car then teleported us both out of site so I could write about Clark and his powers." She waits a minute before continuing "After I saw him catch the car like it was a beach ball and speed of I couldn't betray Clark so I didn't say anything and waited till he was ready to tell me."

"What about you Oliver?" Lois asks.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review because i don't want to leave this story unfinished because i'm not getting enough reviews so please leave one.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I lost inspiration to write. If i don't get alot of reviews to this chapter I will stop writting it**

* * *

><p>"He found out my secret and helped me out before you removed my hood by distracting you." Oliver waited before telling her "When you figured out I was the Green Arrow Clark double crossed you and put on my costume and pretended to be me unbeknown to me Chloe also found out my secret."<p>

"So when you told me to repeat my story to Clark you know it was him all along." Lois asks Chloe.

"Yes I just wanted to see his reaction to being a better kisser than Oliver." Chloe says then starts to laugh.

"How come you never told me this?" Oliver asks

"Didn't want to hurt you feelings by saying someone is better than you." Lois tells him. "I need to lie down wake me before you go back to the hospital." Lois says

"I better get going also, see you at the hospital." Chloe says.

"You want me to stay you leave?" Bart asks.

"Just go I'll see you later." Oliver tells him

**_Hospital next day_**

Lois and Oliver walk to Hamilton's office to find out about Clark.

"Got any news on Clark Emil? Oliver asks.

Emil just looks at Lois and back to Oliver.

"She knows about his origins so of you go." Oliver tells him.

"What he knows about Clark also?" Lois shouts at Oliver.

"He knows everybody in the league, I need to have a doctor on the payroll after my near death experience last year."Oliver tells her.

"Don't worry Miss Lane I won't betray their trust." Emil reassures her.

"Fine if they trust you I trust you." Lois says.

"Well his wounds are now healed I'm on my way to checkup on his progress." Emil tells them.

When they reach Clark's room they notice the bed is empty.

"Well I guess he's better. Oliver says.

"I'll get his discharge papers for you to sign." Emil tells Oliver.

When he turns to leave he notices Lois is not there.

"Oliver where's Lois?" Emil asks.

Oliver looks around the room and notices that she is missing.

"She must be out trying to find him when she noticed he wasn't in the bed and just forgot to tell us where she went." Oliver tells him.

"Will she find him?" Emil asks.

"I hope so the future depends on it." Oliver answers him.

**_Kent Farm several hours later_**

When Lois reaches the Kent Farm she goes to the barn to look for Clark.

"Smallville are you here? Lois asks an empty barn.

When she gets no reply she heads to the home to see if he's there. When walks through the door Shelby comes up to her wagging his tail.

"Where's Clark he home?" She asks not getting a reply.

She notices the dog bowl full of dog food and thinks Clark must come home to feed Shelby.

**_2 hours later_**

"Shelby come here." Clark says when he enters the house.

"Well look who decided to show up." Lois says in a sarcastic manner.

Clark looks up and is surprised to see Lois standing there in front of him.

"What happened to you? I've looked everywhere for you." Clark says.

"I bet you have she thinks to herself" "I'll tell you after you tell me where you blurred of to? Lois asks him.

"What do you mean blurred of to?" Clark asks back

"I know you are the blur." Lois shouts at him.

"How do you know?" Clark asks.

"Oliver told me after I figured it out. Lois tells him.

Before he could say anything else Lois interrupts him.

"We've knowing each other for over five years and this is something you couldn't trust me with knowing that I can look after myself no matter what it is."

"Lois people have died and gotten hurt because of my secret I didn't want that to happen to you." Clark tells her.

"That's not the point the point is you didn't trust me enough you thought I would tell the world about you but I wouldn't do that to you or your parents." Lois tells him.

"I know." Clark says.

"Then why?" Lois asks.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you helped me move on with my life when you gave me that application form and I've never been happier." He tells her with a small smile on his face. "So you figure it out I was the blur?" Clark asks

"At Chloe's wedding you looked ill when I was giving you the piece of meteor rock and when we figured out that it was Zod that attacked you Oliver got these special arrows tipped with kryptonite." Lois tells him.

"So Oliver doesn't trust me now?" Clark says getting angry.

"I don't know, can they really kill you." Lois asks.

"Only if I'm exposed to it for a very long time." Clark tells her.

"Who is this Zod guy and skip out the bit about Lex I now that bit already?"

"He was banished to the Phantom Zone by my biological father and holds a grudge against him and all the members of the House of El." Clark tells her.

"So what happened to your father?" Lois asks.

"He died along with everyone else on the planet, Kara and I are the only survivors." Clark tells her.

"So you both where sent here as infants and grow up on earth not knowing about your real parents or anything." Lois asks.

"I was sent as an infant Kara on the other hand her ship crashed into Reeves Dam and was in suspended animation for eighteen years." Clark tells her.

"That's a long time so how did she come out of it?" Lois asks.

"The explosion at the dam moved her ship which you found by the way and before you say told you so let me finish, when I told her our planet was destroyed she took it hard but she learned to adapt to life on earth." Clark told her

"So where is she now?" Lois asks

* * *

><p><strong>Please can everyone ho reads this please leave a review? :)<strong>


End file.
